


The DBH High School AU Nobody Asked For

by fudgycub



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, But also happy stuff, Connor has a mood ring and I think it's great, Dark Past, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Androids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgycub/pseuds/fudgycub
Summary: Hank Anderson is your average high schooler: he's irritable in the morning, likes loud music, and would occasionally partake in a few memes. His best friend, Jeffrey Fowler, loves to compete and is an all-around friendly guy. They both love watching crime shows and playing video games.Then, the new kid shows up and throws everything off kilter. He's got quite the past, is super awkward and has this weird habit of licking new foods...?Connor just wants to make friends, but this other kid keeps pushing him around. At least Hank is there to provide support...or something like that.





	1. And So It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I don't know about this one y'all… I can't guarantee quick updates, but if you like the story, please let me know!
> 
> My Original Note: So, I just graduated high school and figured, I’m never going back to that place, might as well write about it. And so, the DBH High School Au Nobody Asked For was born. Is there a plot? I don’t think so. Are there random characters that I made up? Yup, but only because I have plans for all of the main cast. And, I was going to try and make some characters in different grades, but I really don’t feel like making reasons for the upper and lower classes to talk all of the time.

Hank Anderson strode into school late, as per usual. He clutched a tall travel mug tightly and had his backpack swung around one shoulder. His hair was long, almost brushing his shoulders, and pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. He was dressed plainly: blue jeans and a grey shirt with a band logo on it. Over that, he wore a denim jacket that was decorated with pins and patches. His sneakers squeaked through the emptying hallways, and he pulled off his headphones. His music was loud and started playing out of his headphones into the now deserted hallway.

He walked into class with a sigh, quietly taking his seat at the back. He took a long sip of his coffee. It was hot and quickly filled him with energy. The teacher walked in just a few moments later; the homeroom teacher was always late, too.

“Hi everyone!” The teacher was a young woman with a bright smile and a cheery voice. She was tired, though, everybody could tell. She started taking roll and Hank tuned her out. He was staring lovingly into the reflective dark ripples of his drink.

He picked up on some shared dialogue between two of his classmates. One was whispering about a new kid and how “totally adorable” he was. Hank rolled his eyes at the gossip. People were so annoying…

In no time at all, Hank was out of coffee and homeroom was over. He sluggishly picked up his bag and walked to his next class in no hurry. Suddenly, something across the hall caught his eye. There was a sparkling of blue and silver, but it vanished swiftly. Instead, Hank’s eyes fell on something else. 

    It was a boy, around his age, but probably a few years younger than him, standing alone by a doorway. He was staring blankly at the opposite wall with disinterested brown eyes, a quizzical expression on his face. Hank almost was curious enough to walk over to him and start a conversation, but dismissed the thought. 

He went back to his original plan of walking to class. He walked into the well decorated English classroom and found his seat. He dug for a notebook and a pen in his backpack, and lazily threw them on his desk. He took note as his good friend Jeffrey Fowler took the seat beside him. They shared a greeting and started chit-chatting.

    The teacher was sitting at his desk near the door, and stared at Hank for a moment.

“Anderson,” He called without malice, “Come over here.”

Hank stood with a groan and went to his teacher’s desk.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Have you heard anything about a transfer?”

“The new kid? Um, briefly.”

“Well, we need somebody to show the kid the ropes, and I was wondering if you would…?”

“Me? You want me to show him around?” Hank looked surprised, “Why me?”

“I met the kid and, honestly, he’s going to need some help making friends.”

“So?” Hank crossed his arms.

“You’ve got quite the circle of peers, and you’re a good guy.”

Hank sighed; it’s not like he would’ve said no anyways.

“Sure,” Hank shrugged then smacked his palms on his thighs, “When do I meet him?”

“Right now, actually.”

Hank looked to the doorway while the school bell rang. A kid walked in just as the first bell sounded. It was the same boy from earlier, but his face was now pensive. He walked in somewhat confidently, but Hank noticed that he was fidgeting.

The teacher stood and said hello to him, while Hank was left to stare at the boy. He had brown hair that looked smooth and poof-y. His eyes were soft and warm, like melted chocolate. His lips were tight, but Hank could wager that he had a charming smile. The kid was dressed smartly: he was wearing dark jeans, a white button-up and a dark grey V-neck sweater. Finally, Hank noted a mood ring on the male’s right hand, which the boy attempted to hide under his long sweater sleeves.

    The teacher called him over once again, “Boys, why don’t you introduce yourselves?”

    “Hi, I’m Hank Anderson,” Hank stuck out his hand.

    “I’m Connor,” replied the boy, “Just Connor.” He hesitantly took the outstretched hand and grasped it gently. He gave a firm handshake, but was too soft, Hank decided. 

_     What the hell was with the no last name introduction? _ Hank wondered.

    “Alright, I have to do some teaching today. You know...work for my paycheck and all of that. Take your seats.”  

    While the teacher prepared for his lesson, Hank sat down in his chair and groped absentmindedly  for his bag. He took out a bottle of pre-made iced coffee, and it was luckily still cold. He opened the bottle with a satisfying crack and took a glorious sip. He suddenly realized that the boy- Connor- was hovering. He was staring at Hank and twirling his mood ring. 

    “What?” Hank grumbled.

    “Where should I…?” Connor began, before Jeffrey pointed to the desk behind Hank.

    “Sit there,” Jeffrey smirked, “That way, you can make Hank focus on his work. Oh, I'm Jeffrey, by the way.”

    “My name is Connor! It's a pleasure,” Connor sat in the seat pointed out to him, and pulled a quarter from his pocket. He fiddled with it for most of the class and didn’t bother taking any notes. He was too nervous to, really. 

When class finally ended, Hank stood and gathered his supplies. Jeffrey was already ready to go; they had nearly the same schedule. The next class was P.E., and the two boys were thrilled. 

“I’m definitely going to out do you today, Anderson!” Jeffrey clapped his companion on the shoulder as they walked in sync.

“There’s no goddamn way,” Hank laughed, “You’ve only beat me- what? Seven times?”

“Eight, actually!” Jeffrey laughed, too, “But I was sick last time, so that one doesn’t even count.”

“Excuse me?” 

The pair simultaneously turned their heads to look at Connor, who had been following them shyly. Now, despite his slightly furrowed brow, he seemed indifferent. 

“Yeah?” Hank asked with little grace.

“Are you two heading to the gymnasium?” Connor asked, falling in step with them.

“Yup,” Jeffrey nodded his head, “That’s where we’re going so I can beat Anderson’s ass!”

Connor looked surprised, “Surely that’s not necessary!?”

Hank gave the boy a ‘are you fucking kidding me right now?’ look. In return, Connor’s expression was one of conflict.

    “C’mon newbie,” Hank sighed, defeated. He could tell that this kid was going to be a minor hassle.  

“So,” Jeffrey spoke up after a beat of silence, “Connor, right?”

There was a pause as Connor nodded his head.

“Where did you come from?” Jeffrey continued, while Hank rolled his eyes and let his friend interrogate the poor boy. 

“My mother…?” Connor sounded confused.

“No, no,” Jeffrey and Hank laughed, “I meant, which school did you come from?”

“Oh,” Connor was lightly blushing, “I was previously homeschooled, but a situation arose which required my attendance here.”

“O-kay…” The two friends shared a look, “Why don’t you tell us some more about yourself?”

“I am unsure how to answer that question.”

The three boy had made it to the gym, and Connor dutifully followed the other boys to the changing room. Hank changed into shorts and a baggy shirt, while Jeffrey simply changed into a t-shirt. While the other two changed in the center of the room, Connor stepped into the bathroom. He was out in a moment, now in a light-weight long sleeved shirt and a pair of sweatpants that were much too large.

The conversation picked up again, but now Hank was asking questions.

“Do you have any hobbies?” He asked, leading the way into the gym again. 

“I enjoy reading,” the boy responded, unnerved, “And I like to tend to my garden…”

“That’s,” Hank paused, “kind of cool.”

Jeffrey snorted, listening while the teacher shouted about their warm-ups.

“What do you like to do?” Connor smiled gently, and Hank decided that his grin was incredibly goofy.

Interjecting, Jeffrey laughed, “This guy’s as boring as they come, Connor. Asking him questions is like talking to a cork board.”

“Hey!” Hank gave Jeffrey a friendly shove, “I am not.”

The exchange made Connor smile again. He liked these two people. They were friendly, and nice. 

_If the whole school could be as warm as these two_ , Connor thought, _then I would be happy_.

As the trio talked, the coach had handed out basketballs and allowed a free-for-all. Jeffrey and Hank had a one-on-one match, both trying to outdo the other, while Connor stood off to the side and watched. The conversation continued between sporadic layups and abundant cursing. 

Suddenly, a shout erupted from a little ways off, “Heads!”

Both Hank and Jeffrey’s eyes flew up to look for a rogue ball, and found it crashing into the back of Connor’s unsuspecting head. 

Without making a noise, he fell forward and onto the ground. Hank looked at him, aghast.  _ The kid wasn’t getting back up! _

“Hey, are you okay?” Hank was at his side now, trying to lift his head. A trail of blood was dribbling down his chin from his nose. Connor looked disoriented, but nodded his head slowly. 

“Who threw that ball?!” Hank was furious, and he wasn't sure why. He had only just met Connor; barely knew him at all, really. Something about the whole situation pissed him off, even if it was an accident.

Hank got his answer a few moments later, when a smug looking boy approached, twirling a ball on his finger.

“Oops,” He said, still smirking, “Guess my aim was off.”

“Gavin Reed,” Jeffrey was behind Hank, ready to back him up if the exchange turned ugly.

“Of fucking course,” Hank rolled his eyes, “What were you thinking, throwing the ball like that?”

“I saw the back of a head that I didn’t recognize,” Gavin leaned over Hank, grabbing Connor by his shirt collar and pulling him upwards, “I figured I’d give him a lesson on who’s top dog around here.”

“Jesus,” Hank hopped up, “Get your grubby paws off of him, Gavin.”

“Oh, yeah?” Gavin gave the boy a rough shake, “What’re you going to do about it?”

Both Jeffrey and Hank were poised, ready to tackle Gavin if he moved another step. He huffed, and gave the boy another shake, before pushing him away. He turned, ready to return to his game, when he felt a hand tug at the bottom of his shirt.

“Gavin?” It was Connor, still smiling despite the blood trailing down his face, “My name’s Connor.”

Gavin moved so quick that his sneakers squealed against the wood of the gym floors. He had Connor’s collar in his grip again, and he was close to the other’s face.

“Listen up, Fuck Face!” Gavin’s voice was a whisper, “Never fucking touch me again, or I swear to God, I’ll fucking-”

“Mr. Reed!” The coach shouted at him, “Put that kid down, before I write you up!”

Gavin stared down at Connor for a second longer, his eyes burning with scorn and his incomplete threat. Finally, he threw Connor backwards, who collided with Hank’s waiting body. He grabbed the smaller boy’s shoulders; Connor was unsteady.

Gavin stomped away, totally fuming. He shouted, “You’ve gone and fucked yourself, New Kid!”

“I told you, my name is Connor,” Connor shouted back.

At this point, Hank was unsure if he should hush his new friend into silence, bring him to the nurse, or cheer for his unabashed awkwardness. Gavin had apparently called it quits and left the three boys alone.

“Holy shit,” Jeffrey stifled a laugh, “That was fucking amazing, dude!”

Hank tutted, “Nice going… Gavin is the closest thing we have to a psychopath here.” 

Hank’s grip on Connor hadn’t lessened, so when the boy didn’t respond and started falling to the ground, Hank was ready to help him up.

“Shit,” Hank groaned, “Let’s get you to the nurse.”

“Okay…” Connor replied shakily. 

Jeffrey followed behind them, telling the coach that Connor was hurt. Then, they were gone. 

 


	2. Lunch and Dinner, but Breakfast Instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I've had this written for a while. It needs some work, but I want to start a new chapter instead.
> 
> This chapter is definitely strange...

    Hank and Jeffrey continued through their day normally, without Connor. It had suddenly grown tense and Hank’s nerves were tight. He said it was due to his lack of caffeine (Jeffrey thought otherwise). 

Lunchtime soon arrived, and with it, Connor returned. He was blushing and wearing his original clothing. 

“Hey, Connor!” Jeffrey spotted him first, and called him over to the table where he and Hank were sitting.

“Hello again,” Connor smiled, “I’m sorry for causing you two so much inconvenience today.”

“Don’t sweat it, man!” Jeffrey replied.

Hank bit into his sandwich, grunting. 

“I truly appreciate it,” Connor continued, “If it wouldn’t be too much of a bother, may I join you two for lunch?”

Hank gestured to the empty seat next to him, and Connor sat. 

“Whatcha eatin’ today?” Jeffrey asked, looking at Hank’s deli creation.

“It’s just a BLT,” Hank chewed, giving Connor’s lunch a stare. He had a single juicebox, which he happily stabbed with a straw.

“What the fuck is that?” Hank pointed at the drink accusingly.

Connor stared at him for a moment, drinking his juice. He stopped, “This is my lunch.”

“That’s not a lunch,” Hank deadpanned, “That’s a single juicebox.”

Confused, Connor looked at his juicebox then back at Hank. He muttered, “I don’t understand...the problem.”

Hank pulled a crunchy granola bar from his lunch and handed it to Connor.

“You need some carbs, at the very least,” Hank poked Connor’s chest with the snack. Connor took the offered food slowly, unsure.

“This isn’t necessary,” Connor muttered.

“Yeah, whatever…” Hank turned away, chewing on his sandwich again. 

After a moment, Connor smiled and said, “Thank you, Hank.”

He opened the bar and took out the snack. He turned it in his hands, not sure if he would like it. He stuck out his tongue and gave it a lick. Hank gave him a doubtful look as he did it. Deciding that he liked it, he bit into it. It was hard and crumbly, but it was good. He chewed thoughtfully; the snack was sweet, too.

“It’s good,” Connor said, “I like it.”

“Have you never eaten a granola bar before?” Hank asked.

“No,” Connor replied, taking another bite, “My parent brought me up on a very specific diet.”

“Oh, I hope you don’t get in trouble for that then,” both Hank and Jeffrey shared a look. 

“No, no!” Connor shook his hand in front of his face with a bashful smile, “I don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

He shut up very quickly, and averted his eyes with a slight gasp.

“Huh?” Hank leaned forward, “What’s your problem anyway?”

“I, urm…” Connor trailed off, “I shouldn’t have said anything…”

He stood swiftly, and awkwardly stalked away, towards the bathrooms. Hank and Jeffrey watched him walk away, confused. 

“Dude, I don’t want to seem like an asshole or nothin’,” Jeffrey drank from a carton of milk, “But that kid is something else.”

“You’re tellin’ me,” Hank muttered. He decided not to add _ , I’m not sure if I like him or not.  _

The lunch period passed and Connor hadn’t returned. Hank sighed, and stood up.

“I’m going to go check on him,” Hank replied with a grunt.

****

Connor had  _ ran _ to the bathroom. He locked the furthest stall, and let his back clang into the door. He slid down with a battered sigh. His mood ring was a sunflower yellow: he was nervous. He took deep breaths, spinning the ring on his finger. 

_ It had been a mistake to come here _ , he thought.  _ It was too soon. _

He heard the bathroom door creak open, and a heavy set of footsteps came in. They approached his stall and Connor held his breath.

_ She’s not here _ , he repeated in his mind.  _ She’s not here. It’s okay. _

“Connor?” Hank tapped on the stall door, “Are you in here?”

Hank wasn’t an idiot, he could see Connor’s shoes from under the door. After a beat of silence, he heard Connor’s clothing shift.

“Connor?” His voice grew slightly higher in pitch, “Are you okay?”

It was the doofus’ first day, and Hank was already sure he would cause him to have an early heart attack.

Behind the door, Connor’s breathing came fast and hard, tears quickly spilling down his face. A darkness settled on his shoulders, quickly overtaking him. It whispered to him, swirling in his mind. 

__ _ You’re not important; you’re a waste of space. _

His breath hitched, and he hugged himself.

“Fuck, Connor!” Hank smacked his hands against the stall.

Connor jolted, and scrambled to his feet. His eyes scurried around the small space, feeling very trapped.

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled, “I’m really sorry...so, please…”

Hank felt anxious. He leaned against the door and softly said, “It’s me, Connor.”

Connor threw open the stall door and looked as if a ghost had clawed at his heart, “Please, don’t hurt me!”

“Why would I do that?” Hank stared at the boy, who was sobbing and hugging himself. A sense of pity rose into his chest, and he took slow steps towards the boy. With each step, Connor also stepped back. He soon ran out of room and was frantically looking for a way to get out.

“It’s all right,” Hank said as gently as he could, “Take deep breaths, Connor.”

“I…” Connor’s eyes stopped in their movements, finally settling on Hank. He seemed to take the other boy’s advice, as he started taking in slow and deep breaths. He finally let out a sigh. He stopped shaking for the most part, and neither noticed that his mood ring had returned to its usual joyous blue. 

“Are you okay?” Hank asked again, giving the boy his best sympathetic smile. It was strained, and it made Connor smile goofily in return.

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine,” He said as he wiped at his tear-streaked cheeks, “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Dude,” Hank rolled his eyes, “I’m more confused than anything. What happened?”

Connor looked nervous again, “I, erm, would assume it was a panic-induced fit caused by an accidental trigger.”

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose, “Can I have that in layman’s terms?”

“I think I had a panic attack,” Connor fidgeted in place.

“Why, though?” Hank wasn’t good at dealing with things that involved emotions, and all the sappy crap. However, Connor just seemed like he needed him…

“My…” Connor closed his eyes and turned his chin downward, “I do not believe this is the most appropriate time to discuss this.”

“Okay, whatever then!” Hank sighed, trying to quell his impatience, “Fine...how about you come to my place after school and we can ‘discuss’ it then?”

“That would be…” He looked up with an attempt at a grin, “Excellent.”

“Good,” Hank sighed and grabbed for Connor’s wrist. He flinched in response, but Hank was already over it, “C’mon and let’s get to class…”

“Okay.”

****

“Anderson! And-um- Connor!” 

According to Connor’s immediate observation, the social studies teacher seemed angry, very short tempered, as well as senile.

“Why are you late to my class?” The teacher bellowed, as though his class was of the highest degree of importance. Hank was about to say something inappropriate and snarky, before Connor stepped out from behind him shyly.

“I am incredibly sorry for this, Mr. Pulmac,” Connor was very embarrassed for what he was about to admit in front of a group of total strangers, “But I was having a panic attack in the bathroom and Hank stopped to help me…”

The teacher’s eyes lost the fury and turned soft and sympathetic. It was an unexpected turn of events, and Connor had suspected to at least get detention.

“I see…” The teacher said, “Well, please try your best not to make it a habit. Grab a textbook, take your seats and open to page two hundred and seven.”

Both boys nodded their heads and followed the instructions. Connor was guided to sit behind Hank again, and it made him feel safer in the unfamiliar environment. He absorbed little of the lesson, but he randomly tuned in and found that he already knew most of the material anyways.

The school day was over before Connor even realized it. He was walking with Jeffrey and Hank, completely lost in his own head. 

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later then!” Jeffrey said, pulling Connor away from his thoughts.

“Okay!” Hank called back. Then, he turned to Connor, “Where’s your locker?”

“Oh, um…” Connor took a second to gather his bearings, “It’s number 2046, down this hallway.”

“No way,” Hank muttered as Connor stopped at his locker, “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

It turned out that Hank’s locker was directly to the right of Connor’s.

“What a coincidence,” Connor smiled, pulling out a dull lime green backpack from his locker, as well as a drink. He held it up to Hank, who already had his bag, and offered it to him. He accepted and Connor pulled out another one for himself. 

“You really like juice, eh?” Hank asked as Connor shut his locker and they started walking out of the school.

“Mhm!” Connor grinned, savoring the familiar taste of strawberries and kiwi.

Hank quite liked the flavor, too. He wasn’t about to voice that.

The two fell into step as Hank led the way to his house. Connor took in the sights, stopping briefly to investigate a particular flower or pick up a rock.

_ He’s like a dog _ , Hank sighed as he stopped for the fifteenth time in a row.  _ Oh, and speaking of which... _

“Are you a dog person, Connor?” Hank asked.

“Dog?!” Connor spun around quickly, “Where?”

“So…?” Hank looked confused, “Do you  _ like _ dogs?”

“I’ve only ever seen pictures of them,” Connor sighed, suddenly looking very tired, “You have a dog, right?”

“What?” Hank was totally lost, “How did you know?”

“The back of your pants are coated in hair,” Connor stifled a giggle, “And yes, I do like dogs.”

Hank rolled his eyes, huffing, “We’re almost there, so could you please, for the love of God, stop looking at every goddamn flower?”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Connor covered his mouth, “I didn’t realize…”

He blushed, then ran to Hank’s side. They turned onto a nice block, and found themselves out front of Hank’s home.

“My parents won’t be home for a while,” Hank unlocked the front door and pushed it open, “But they’re cool with visitors.”

“Thank you,” Connor stepped in and pulled off his shoes, “Please pardon the intrusion…”

Suddenly, Connor heard the fast trot of a heavy animal. A Saint Bernard barrelled into the hallway, and tackled Connor.

“Sumo!” Hank chided, “Get down!”

Connor laughed, petting the dog’s ears, “Who’s a good boy?”

He was smiling as wide as Sumo’s tail was wagging.

“Wow,” Hank put a hand to his waist, “He usually doesn’t take to strangers…”

“You said his name is Sumo?” Connor’s shy demeanor was quickly melting away. Sumo barked when he heard his name, and Connor slowly sat up while scratching his back. Seeing Sumo so excited made Connor smile even wider, and he plunged his face into the dog’s fur, “He’s so soft and big and amazing!”

Hank let out a hearty roar of a laugh. Happy Connor was obviously the best Connor (™). 

“C’mon, now,” He was still laughing, “Sumo, get off of him.”

Sumo did retreat, after he was totally blissed out from bully rubs. Connor gave him a final happy scratch, then followed Hank into his kitchen. Sumo trotted behind Connor, and kept rubbing against his hand. Connor relented, and continued petting him as he sat at the table.

“Want anything to eat?” Hank offered, opening the fridge, “I’m pretty sure we’ve got leftover pizza from last night, and- oh, fuck yes!”

Hank pulled a bottle of Mountain Dew from the fridge, “Want some?”

Connor tilted his head to the side, “I have never had such a fluorescent beverage.”

“Whaaat?” Hank looked dejected, “How?!”

“I just was never given any…” Connor mumbled.

“What do your parents even feed you, anyway?” Hank grumbled, pouring two large cups of soda. He handed one to Connor, who looked into it wistfully. 

“My _ parent _ ,” Connor emphasized the singularity of the word, “Is no longer in my life.”

“Oh, uh…” Hank took an awkward sip, “I’m sorry to hear that…?”

“Don’t be,” Connor hit the table with his fist. Hank realized that he didn’t enjoy seeing Connor angry. It seemed out of place on his gentle cherub face. 

“So, what happened?” Hank noticed that Connor hadn’t taken a single sip of his fizzy drink.

“Do you mean today?” Connor sighed.

“Yeah, let’s start there, I guess…”

Connor paused for a long time, still scratching at Sumo’s neck, “I have recently moved...away from my adoptive Mother.”

Hank saw Connor’s jaw tighten.

“She… Well, she wasn’t very good at being a mother.”

Connor reached for his mood ring, twisting it and spacing out. Hank let him, but waited for him to continue. 

“Being reminded of her at lunch today...the question that was asked, I…”

Hank was suddenly reminded that Connor was younger than him while he watched his friend’s brown eyes moisten.

“I’m sorry,” he wiped at his eye, “It seems to be a sensitive topic still…”

“It’s alright, Connor,” Hank tried his best to smile, “I get it. You’re welcome to come here and hangout whenever you...well, whenever you don’t feel comfortable, I suppose.”

“Ah, no!” Connor waved his hands in front of his face, “I wouldn’t want to overstep my welcome!”

Hank squinted at him and shrugged, deciding not to argue, “Just remember that the invitation is always open.”

“O-okay,” Connor smiled, sniffling away his desire to cry, “I’ll keep that information tucked away.”

Connor seemed to realize that he hadn’t had any of his drink. He watched the bubbles pop and fizz from the bottom of the cup as he lifted it. He stuck out his tongue and dipped it into the fluid.

“Mm,” He hummed, “It’s very, very sweet.”

“Oh, just drink it!” Hank pushed away from the table with a sigh, “We never ate anything...”

“That’s okay; I am personally not hungry,” Connor replied as he took a small sip. The drink left a funny feeling in his mouth. He smiled at it, and Hank thought it looked very, very silly. 

“I’ll eat later then,” Hank said, “Do you want to mess around on my computer?”

“That sounds, uh, entertaining…” Connor said with uncertainty. 

“Oh, it will be.”

****

Three and a half hours worth of “RIP Vine Compilations”, Hank’s parents finally returned home. His mother arrived first, calling to Hank.

“Hank! I’m back!”

From the second floor, Hank returned in a loud tone, “Hi, Mom!”

“There is a new pair of shoes here. Did you bring a friend?”

Connor seemed alarmed; he didn’t want to get kicked out so suddenly. He had just gotten comfortable.

“Yeah. Wanna meet him?”

That made Connor’s head swivel from the computer screen to Hank’s face. He looked terrified, and Hank had to pat his shoulder gently.

“Nooo,” came the sarcastic response, “Get his and your asses down here. Then, you can help me make dinner!”

“Mo-m,” Hank whined, “He doesn’t want to-”

He looked at Connor’s face and was surprised to find it sparkling with delight. He sighed with a resigned, “fine.”

The pair went down the stairs. Connor stayed behind Hank, shyly taking in the woman in front of him. She was quite tall for a woman, and was pudgy. She wasn’t in the slightest way fat, just a little round in the cheeks. Her eyes were blue, and her hair was a sandy blonde. She was very pretty, and looked like a working mother. Connor liked her, he decided, but remained reserved for his own safety.

“Hey there, Honey,” She ruffled Hank’s long hair, then smiled brightly at Connor. He gave a small smile in return then stepped out from the door frame.

“Hello Mrs. Anderson,” Connor greeted with his charming smiling, “My name is Connor.”  

“Wow, Hank!” The woman mocked surprise, “You actually brought home a kid with some manners…and he’s a looker!”

Hank rolled his eyes and gave Connor an apologetic shrug. Connor spun his mood ring while he waited to be addressed again. He spaced out, but was harshly brought to reality by a pulling at his cheek.

“He seems a bit younger than you,” Mrs. Anderson grinned with Connor’s face between her hands, “I never thought my son would be a cougar…”

“Mom!” Hank blushed, causing a smirk on Connor’s face. It was a nice look… and that thought made Connor’s cheeks heat up.

“Aw, I made your friend blush,” She gave Connor’s cheek a pat after she let go, and Connor put his hands to his cheeks in surprise.

“I am?” Connor sounded confused. 

That made the two others laugh. Both had husky laughs.

“That’s enough flirting for now,” Mrs. Anderson took off her sweater and started fishing through the cabinets, “Would you two mind helping me with dinner?”

“I-I would love to!” Connor said excitedly. 

Hank quirked an eyebrow at him, and Connor blushed again. Hank had the same thought as Connor had: the tint looked nice on his sweet face…

Mrs. Anderson rolled her eyes at the pair, and shoved a bowl and a whisk into Connor’s hands.

“We’re having breakfast for dinner tonight,” Mrs. Anderson said.

Hank looked happy at the sound of that, but Connor was once again confused. He said nothing and watched as the woman pulled eggs from the fridge.

“Who wants to chop potatoes and onions?” She asked while handing Connor the knife with a wink. She whispered, “Don’t let Hank do it; trust me. It’ll be a disaster.”

Connor muffled his laugh under his long sweater sleeves, and Hank looked peeved.

“I understand, Mrs. Anderson,” He smiled, “I will gladly take this task and complete it to the best of my ability.”

He immediately began with washing the potatoes, then peeled them. Hank watched with a silently shocked expression as Connor started working in the kitchen like he owned the damn place.

“Would you like these diced, sliced, or cubed?” Connor asked, cleaning up the scraps and peels as he went. 

“Uh, whatever,” Mrs. Anderson waved her hand dismissively, “As long as they’re all the same size, then it’s fine.”

“Understood,” Connor began slicing the potatoes, then the onions. He started frying them without any direction and, for somebody who had never had granola bars or soda, he was an expert in the kitchen. Mrs. Anderson was just as shocked as Hank was, and just let the boy continue cooking. Somewhere between scrambling eggs and making toast, Mr. Anderson came home. He joined the rest of his family, watching Connor cook.

“It’s done,” He smiled, plating the food. It was simple, but looked like it would taste really good.

“Oh!” Connor noticed the new person in the kitchen, “Hello! Mr. Anderson, I presume? My name is Connor.”

“You ‘presumed’ correct,” The man grinned, loosening his tie, “So, you cooked? Are you going to join us for dinner, too?”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Connor looked surprised, “I didn’t mean to… infringe on your home…”

Hank clapped his back, ignoring Connor’s mumbling, “C’mon and eat with us. Jeffrey usually stops by for second dinner every other day, so it’s no big deal.”

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson shared a knowing look; Hank was acting very friendly with this Connor boy.

“Okay, then,” Connor put food on another plate, “Thank you for the invitation.”

The family sat, and dug into their food. It was delicious, and Mrs. Anderson voiced this.

“Oh, my God!” She said between bites, “This is absolutely divine.”

Connor blushed fiercely, staring at his food. He put some potatoes on his fork and gave it a lick. Hank’s parents watched in interest, and Hank rolled his eyes.

“Why do you do that?” Hank nudged Connor’s arm.

“I just wanted to taste it before I ate it,” Connor looked into Hank’s eyes innocently, “Why do you ask? Is it a peculiar behavior?”

“That’s an understatement,” Hank laughed.

Connor felt Sumo’s big body rub against his leg suddenly, and whispered to Hank, “May I give Sumo some food?”

“Sure!” Hank smiled.

Connor ate a few more bites of his food, and found that it tasted okay. He had liked the granola bar and sickly sweet drink better, though. He then put his plate on the floor and let Sumo eat the rest.

Hank gave him a dubious look, “You barely ate.”

“I have a very small appetite, Hank,” Connor whispered harshly back. He didn’t like the look Hank’s parents gave him. He grabbed the plate from Sumo, as it was now empty, and began cleaning the mess he made while cooking. It was minimal, but he wasn’t about to leave it.

“Oh, Connor, sweetie,” Mrs. Anderson stood, having finished her food as well, “You don’t have to do that.”

“Please, Mrs. Anderson. It’s my pleasure,” Connor smiled as Hank collected the other plates and placed them in the filling sink.

Mrs. Anderson smiled, and gave Connor a hug which caused him a surmountable amount of surprise.

“Can we keep him, Honey?” She looked to her husband, who grinned in return.

“I don’t know...only if Hank promises to take care of him,” He chirped.

“What?” Hank spluttered, “Did you just marry Connor off?”

“Why? Would you like that?” Connor uncharacteristically smirked from the sud covered dished he was washing.

Hank’s surprised expression, coupled with the blush that was burning at his ears was enough for Connor to start laughing. It was quiet, and sweet. It suited him perfectly.

Hank let out a puff of air, pretending to be mad, “Let’s just get him back home and maybe over more than once…?” He cast a look at his smiling parents, “Before we’re betrothed!”

Hank realized that he had just accepted a fate that had been the punchline of a bad joke, and saw Connor’s nose and cheeks turn red.

Oh? Hank was confused, Oh…

God, school was going to be awkward tomorrow if this beating in his chest wouldn’t subside. He still needed to bring Connor home, as well.

“I had a wonderful time today, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson!” Hank heard Connor’s voice above the ringing in his ears, “Thank you very much for having me.”

“I know this was an eventful playdate,” Mrs. Anderson smiled, “But please stop by again soon. Maybe next time I’ll cook?”

“I would love to!” Connor nodded his head vigorously. Sumo nudged into his lower back, and Connor started scratching his chin, “And I’d love to come back and give you a good scwatching, too.”

“Alright, enough with all this weird shit,” Hank was already slipping into some trainers, “Let’s get you home, Con.”

Day 1; day fricking one of meeting Connor, and he had already saw him bullied, help him through a panic attack (though ‘helped’ was used very loosely in Hank’s mind), had him cook for him, meet his parents and now apparently had a nickname as well?!

This kid was definitely going to make him suffer from an early heart attack…

**Author's Note:**

> *Shrugs* Hope you guys enjoyed. Next time? Lunch...and other stuff I guess.


End file.
